Bedtime Stories
by breathegsr
Summary: Several years after the "Finale". Grissom gives some insight into the past and present while telling his kids a bedtime story. GSR One-shot.


**Sadly, I do not own CSI, it's beloved characters, or the amazing actors and actresses that portrayed them for 15 seasons and one amazing finale. I do however own my very own copy of every episode from every season, an active imagination, and a never-ending love of GSR. This story was inspired and written after reading the following interview:**

 _'_ _CSI' Series Finale: Creator Anthony Zuiker On That Ending, Deleted Scene, And The Future For The Characters_

 ** _Deadline:_** _If there is a CSI: 10 Years Later special a decade from now, where will we see the main characters? Will Gil and Sara still be roaming the seas?_

 ** _Zuiker:_** _I believe so. I believe in my heart 10 years from now that Grissom and Sara not only are conquering the seas and sailing the oceans, but they are probably saving the environment on land and sea. They would probably have children and they would dedicate their lives to the betterment of humanity…_

 _ **GSR fanfiction RULES!**_

Gracelyn Nikki Grissom hurriedly opened the bathroom door and raced into her bedroom. She narrowly missed slamming into her father as he pulled the covers back on her bed.

Grissom smiled at the little girl as she bounced on the bed in excitement. She looked just like all the pictures he had seen of Sara at three years old. She had her mother's silky chestnut curls, the same smattering of freckles on her nose and cheeks, almond shaped eyes, and slightly bowed lips. She was definitely her mother's daughter, well, apart from what Sara termed the "Ocean Blue" eyes and perfect teeth. Those were all Grissom. And, just like her mother, Gracie had him firmly wrapped around her finger from the moment he first laid eyes on her.

Laying back in bed, Gracie giggled as her father tickled her before pulling up her blankets and tucking them snugly around her.

"I win. I get to pick our bedtime story," She said excitedly.

"As soon as your brother gets in here we can pick your book," he told her. He placed Bella the stuffed butterfly in her arms and placed a kiss to her forehead.

He moved over to the twin bed that occupied the wall opposite of Gracie's. When they had discovered they were having twins, they got rid of the one-bedroom apartment that Grissom had kept in San Diego and bought a house. When the twins were born Gil and Sara had attempted to put them in separate rooms while they were home. But it didn't take long to determine that the babies were not happy apart. Their desire to share worked out well for the four months out of the year they were aboard the Ishmael. They knew that eventually their children would reach an age where they required privacy and would want separate rooms, but for now, they were happy to let them share.

A small laugh escaped when Grissom turned to see a grumbling tornado enter the Room. Isaak James Grissom was the spitting image of his father. From birth, the piercing blue eyes, dimpled chin, and tiny bowed legs were all visible traits inherited from Grissom. Sara had initially thought that the curls adorning her son's head had come from her. But her mother in-law had produced picture proof that the unruly blond ringlets were yet another Grissom trait. Gilbert Arthur Grissom had been born with a mass of blond curls that his mother had refused to have cut until he entered kindergarten. Sara was following her example and adamantly refused any time a haircut was mentioned. It wasn't until Isaak's teeth came in that Grissom noticed that his son had inherited one of the things he loved most about Sara. Isaak had his wife's beautiful smile.

Grissom tucked his son under the covers as the toddler continued to grumble. Looking around the room he frowned in confusion before addressing his son. "Where's Kota?"

The little boy looked at his father and sighed heavily. "Mom conasated him," His eyebrows creased, and his lips turned down into a frown as he struggled with the proper word.

"Confiscated," He corrected. "What did Kota do to warrant being confiscated by your mother?" Grissom struggled to hide his smile.

Isaak mumbled something that he couldn't understand. "Speak up. I can't understand you when you mumble."

He raised his head, his expression serious as he locked eyes with his father. "Kota wanted to go on an esploration with me. We were half way to the reef when mom came in and pulled us out. She took Kota away and said I was asperating when I refused to listen to her. She also said it was a trait I herited from you. What does asperating mean?"

Grissom had to laugh. That sounded exactly like something his wife would say. "It's exasperating, it means to irritate or annoy. It is that feeling you got when your mom took Kota from you. Not listening and doing things you have been told not to do, such as water explorations with Kota, exasperate your mother. She has told you that he is not supposed to get wet," He explained.

"But dad, Kota is a shark. Sharks can only swim in water," he tried to argue.

Grissom smirked at his son. "Nice try son, but you know as well as I do that Kota is made of stuffing and not allowed on your bath explorations. That's why mom and I bought you the tub sharks. If you're not careful you will ruin Kota by getting him wet. He is your favorite toy and we can't replace him Isaak. Losing him would make you very sad. Do you know what happens to mom when you are sad?"

"When I get sad mommy gets sad." Isaak hung his head as he answered his father.

"And why does mommy get sad when your sad?

"Cause mommy loves me and Gracie to the moon," he responded.

"Did you apologize to your mom for not listening?" He asked and his son nodded. Grissom pushed the blond curls back from his sons face and kissed his forehead.

"Are you two ready for your story?" He stood and turned towards the bookcase, but Gracie put her hand out, halting his progress.

"We want to hear the story about mommy's ring. Can you tell us that one?" She asked.

"Didn't we just tell you that story a few weeks ago?"

Both Gracie and Isaak nodded. "Yes, mommy told it. But it's our favorite story and you tell it different."

Grissom smiled as he pulled two rocking chairs from the corner of the room. Once the chairs were positioned exactly between the two beds, he sat down in one and closed his eyes for a second as he gathered his thoughts. He opened them to see his children watching him with rapt attention. With a loving smile, he began to tell his version of "Mommy's Ring".

 _Most people experience love many times throughout their lives. The first time a person typically experiences loves first blush is in their pre-teens. The experience is usually fast, fleeting, and often bittersweet. Those feelings are usually repeated multiple times over the course of adolescence, early adulthood, and in some cases, well into middle age. At least that was what I had heard. that wasn't the case for me. For some reason I was different._

 _It has been nearly 50 years ago now, but I can still remember everything about the first conversation I had with my father about love._

 _My parents had established a routine early on in their marriage. That routine had to be altered slightly when I came along. But it rarely varied. My mother would meet me at the door every day after school. She would give me a snack and ask about my day. My homework was to be done as soon as I finished my snack. Once I had finished my homework, I would put my book bag in my room and start on my chores. After my chores, I had an hour of free time. That hour was usually spent playing outside, in search of bugs. Mother would ring a bell when it was time for me to come in and get cleaned up for dinner. When my father got home, he would come in and say hello as I was setting the table. He always gave me a hug and then went into the kitchen to greet my mother._

 _As soon as we were all seated at the table, my father would bless our food and then we would eat. When we were finished, I would help clear the table as mother made coffee. After the dirty dishes were in the sink and any leftovers were put away, my father would excuse me. This was my free time and their adult time, to discuss their day._

 _When they were finished talking my dad would head to his study to grade papers and prepare lesson plans for his Botany classes._

 _Like most days, my father found me in his study. I was sitting at my small desk that sat beside his, with my head buried in a book._

 _He sat down in his desk chair and turned to face me._

 _"_ _Mom told me you gave your grandmother's ring to a girl in your class today."_

 _I lifted my head from the book I was reading and looked at my father._

 _"_ _She is nice to me and she likes bugs," I told him. "I was going to give her a beetle I had found but I was afraid she would scream like mom did the last time I gave her a gift. But then I remembered how happy mom gets when you give her jewelry. I thought Nicole would like the ring, so I gave it to her. She told me thanks, but she didn't seem happy. When I got home and told mom, she made me go get the ring back."_

 _"_ _What happened when you asked Nicole for the ring back?"_

 _"_ _Well, I felt bad about having to take the ring back, so I took a jar and went out to the greenhouse and caught a grasshopper for her. She got really excited about the grasshopper and told me it was better than any stupid old ring. We are going to be friends now."_

 _"_ _I'm glad to hear that. But I want you to understand why your mother was so upset about the ring."_

 _"_ _She said that the ring was very special and that I could only give that ring to the girl I would some day fall in love with and marry."_

 _"_ _That's right. One day, when your older, you will meet someone that captures your heart. When you meet her, it will be like finding the other half of your soul. And if you are as much like me as I suspect, your feelings for her will defy everything that you believe. It will be the deepest, purest love."_

 _"_ _But how will I know it is pure love if I don't believe?" I asked, not understanding._

 _"_ _You will know the same way that I knew. One look, and I knew your mother was my one true love. Just promise me that you won't waste time like I did. My only regret is that I made your mother wait so long before I gave in to our love for each other."_

 _I looked up at my father questioningly. "If you knew you loved her the second you saw her, why did you make her wait?"_

 _He smiled and ruffled my curly hair before giving me an answer. "Fear, oh but it is a powerful thing."_

 _"_ _But you're not afraid of anything, dad," I said. The look of shock on my face made him laugh._

 _"_ _All men know fear. It is what you do with that fear that matters. You are a Grissom son, and like me and all the Grissom's before me, you will only ever truely love one woman. When you find that love, don't waste it. Nothing will ever be as important as that. I could discover a new breed of plant that could give us the cure to every disease known to man, and it would never come close to the way loving your mother makes me feel."_

 _Later that night I snuck out of my room and sat on the stairs so that I could watch my parents dancing. It was something they did every night. My mother's hearing was mostly gone by this time, so there was no music, but they held each other close as they swayed together. They looked so happy, staring into each others' eyes. I couldn't help but smile at my mother's hand resting over my father's heart and the loving smiles upon their faces._

"That's how you dance with mommy," Gracie interrupted.

A soft laugh had the three of them turning their heads toward the door way. "Your daddy is an amazing dancer and an even better story teller," She said as she entered the room. "Do you mind if we join you?" She asked as she rubbed her hand over her extended belly.

"Of course, not dear." Grissom placed a kiss below her navel and then stood to helped her get settled into the empty rocker. He placed a gentle, loving kiss to her lips before reclaiming his chair and continuing his story.

 _It would be a long time before I thought of the conversation I had with my father that day. As the years went by I became more involved with my studies. I kept to my self and didn't have any friends. I was pretty much a ghost all through high school. I eventually dated a little here and there during my college years. But most of the girls were friends of the family and my mother often volunteered me for escort duty._

 _The years continued to roll buy. I graduated from college and began working, and still hadn't met anyone special. Before I knew it, I was a few months shy of turning 35. By then, I was well established in my career, but love was still this elusive thing that I rarely thought about. I could count the number of dates I'd had since graduation, on one hand. By this time, I had long since given up on the notion of ever finding love and I was alright with that._

 _A colleague asked me if I would do a teaching seminar at a forensic conference that was scheduled to start the day of my 35_ _th_ _birthday. Teaching was something that I really enjoyed doing, so I didn't hesitate in accepting._

 _On the first day, I arrived early and took my time setting up for my lecture. Everything was going according to plan, until the reel broke on the projection screen._

 _So, there I was, with my back to the door, struggling to fix the projection screen. When suddenly, I hear an angelic sounding laughter. When I turn around, my first thought was that I must have died and gone to heaven. Because standing in the doorway in a peasant blouse, skirt, and sandals was the most beautiful sight that I had seen in all my 35 years on earth. I was standing face to face with an angel. An angel with soulful brown eyes and a ponytail._

Sara's laughter rang out. "Really Gilbert, an angel sporting a ponytail."

He reached over and grabbed her hand, he kissed her palm before lacing their fingers. Looking in her eyes he smiled then turned to look at the kids. "It's the truth. I didn't know or understand what beauty was until that very moment. You know how fuzzy everything was when you tried on my reading glasses?" Both kids nodded. "Well, when I saw your mom for the first time, it was like the fuzzy stuff went away and I could finally see."

"So why didn't you give her the ring?" Isaak asked.

"Papa Jim said it's cause daddy wasn't very bright back then." Gracie responded.

Sara bit back a laugh as Grissom scowled. "I think I need to have a talk with Papa Jim."

"Story now, Jim later." Sara said.

"Yes Dear." Grissom replied.

 _Turns out my angel had a name. Sara Sidle CSI Level 1 out of San Francisco. She introduced herself as she helped me fix the projector and finish setting up. She was smart, inquisitive, and funny. We became fast friends, sharing coffee, meals, and knowledge. We were both sad when the conference ended, but we promised to keep in touch. We called and emailed for months. We worked several cases together over the next several years. there was no doubt in my mind that I was in love with her. But she was my best friend and I was afraid that if I let it become more than that, I would lose her._

 _When Sara came to work for me in Las Vegas, everything changed. I was her supervisor and I let that and my fear of the unknown ruin what we had. We no longer shared coffee or meals. Most days we didn't share more than a few work-related words. Four years came and went. Each year driving a bigger wedge between us._

 _By the end of that fourth year, things began to change again. I missed my friend and I was determined to do whatever it took to get her back. Before long, we were talking again and working more cases together. One of those cases was at a hospital filled with sick people. One of the sick people scared your mom and I really bad. After we closed the case I went to her apartment to make sure that she was alright. I hugged her tight and didn't want to let her go. That was the first time I told her I loved her. It scared me a little because I had never said those words to anyone other than my parents. A bigger part of me was happy to have finally said out load what I had felt since the very first time we met._

 _We started spending all our time together when we weren't working. We moved in together after Uncle Nick was saved. We were both solitary people, unaccustomed to sharing, so there were some growing pains. We kept our relationship a secret so that we could continue working together. And it worked well for the most part._

 _Then the tough cases started. I had to get away for a while and didn't stay in touch as much as I should have. When I came back, I could tell that your mom was sad. The cases got worse and we both had to deal with a lot of emotions. I am not great with emotions, so I made a lot of mistakes. But after we sat down and talked, things got better. Until a few weeks later. A bad lady took your mom and it took us all a long time to find her. But we did find her and before long, she was better and could come back to work. The only problem was that when we were looking for your mom, I was so afraid that I blurted out that she was the only person I had ever loved in front of the whole lab. The bosses said one of us would have to change shifts, and I agreed to do it. But your mom wouldn't let me._

 _One day we dressed up in bee suits and while we were checking the hives, I asked you mother to marry me. It was spur of the moment, and I didn't have a ring. We didn't set a date. I just assumed that one day it would happen._

 _After a few months on separate shifts, she was so sad, and so tired, that she decided she needed to leave for a while. She went back to San Francisco to visit grandma Laura. And then she volunteered to do some research in Costa Rica. I was tired of work and very lonely without her. So, I resigned and went in search of my fiancé. I had a ring with me this time. It was simple and pretty, and I thought Sara would like it._

 _I found her and after what felt like hours of hugging and kissing, I dropped to my knees in the middle of the jungle, and as a howler monkey watched, I asked her once again, to marry me. She cried and nodded her head yes. Two days later we stood before a magistrate, with his bailiff as our witness, and in a matter of seconds we were married._

"But you were silly and gave her the wrong ring. That wasn't the ring you were supposed to give mommy." Isaak always thought his dad was silly for not doing it right the first time.

"Everyone was mad that you didn't tell them, especially Grandma. She hadn't even met mommy yet." Gracie thought it was funny when her daddy got in trouble.

Sara squeezed her husband's hand as she noticed the sadness creeping into his eyes. "We got it right in the end. That's what matters." She reminded him, as she motioned for him to continue.

 _We spent three more months in Costa Rica and then moved on to Paris. I took a temporary teaching position as we waited for replies to our applications for research grants. But they were all turned down due to funding issues. I had been teaching for six months of a year long contract when Ecklie called. The lab was shorthanded, and he wanted Sara to come back on a part time basis until they could hire and train some replacements._

 _The arrangement worked pretty well in the beginning. But then it became harder and harder to be apart. Old fears were creeping in again, and I buried myself in ancient ruins. By the time I resurfaced, I wasn't myself. We rarely saw each other, and when we were on the phone, we argued more than we talked. My insecurities got the best of me. I sent divorce papers and a few weeks later your mom was no longer my wife. I was sad and if I couldn't be around your mom, I didn't want to be around anyone. So, I hid in my work. I bought the Ishmael and began my work with Green Peace to save the sharks._

 _I drifted at sea all alone for two years. I had nothing but my boat and my memories of the life I had shared with my very own angel. Everyone was mad at me, Papa Jim, Uncle Nick, Uncle Greg, Aunt Catherine, even Grandma Betty, and none of them would talk to me about your mom. But then one day I got a call from Ecklie. He wanted my help, and I didn't hesitate. This was the excuse I needed. This was my chance to see my beautiful Sara again._

 _Things were awkward, but we worked the case together. When it was over your mom got a long-deserved promotion, and I went back to my sad lonely life on my boat. Seeing her again just made me realize that as long as there was a breath in my body, I would never stop loving her. Even though we were no longer legally married, there hadn't been, and would never be another woman in my life._

 _My heart ached as I went about preparing to sail out of San Diego. Once again, I had left the other half of my soul in Las Vegas. My mind was replaying years of memories. The love we had shared, as well as all the mistakes that I had made. I had once had a wife, I had been a husband._

 _I remembered the conversation and the promise I had made to my father that day so many years ago. A tear slipped down my cheek as I was consumed by such overwhelming sorrow. I had broken my promise. Not just to my father but more importantly, I broke all of the promises I made to my wife._

 _I continued to work on pulling in my buoys and rolling my lines. But all I could think about was Sara. How I wanted her. How I needed her. How lost I felt without her._

 _I looked up and for a second, I think thought I must be dreaming. Because standing there on the dock was my beautiful angel. But she's smiling and then she is in my arms. We were holding each other tight, laughing, and kissing as tears ran down our faces. I felt so much joy and peace. For the first time in years, I could breath. There was no doubt, my prayers had been answered._

 _We hugged and kissed some more, and then we sailed off into the sunset. The End_

A chorus of moans met his ears. "That can't be the end." Isaak complained.

Then Gracie rolled her eyes and said, "Daddy, you didn't get to the part about the ring and the wedding."

"Aright, alright, let me see…" Grissom tapped his temple.

 _Sara helped me tie the boat up so that we could talk. That had always been one of my short comings. I didn't communicate well. More often than not, I struggled to find the words. But I knew that I would have to change if I wanted this to work. We sat and talked for several hours. And for once, I didn't hold back. I didn't over think, I just talked._

 _We did sail off into the sunset that evening. But it was just a few hours sailing around the bay before heading to my apartment. We still had issues that needed to be addressed, as well as a future to plan._

 _I couldn't believe that Sara still loved me enough to turn over her promotion to Catherine and uproot her life. We spent the next couple of weeks working through the past and sharing our hopes and dreams for the future._

 _I was happy. I had the love of my life back. But there was still something missing. Like always, I was pretty slow at figuring it out. It wasn't until the middle of our second week that I finally got a clue._

 _We made a trip into the Green Peace office to show her around and introduce her to the people I was working with. When I made the introductions, I introduced Sara as my wife. The only person that seemed surprised by that title was Sara. I saw something in her eyes. It was that moment that I understood what was missing and knew what needed to be done._

 _As soon as I got a chance, I fired off a text. 'I need Grandmother's ring ASAP.'_

 _Within seconds I received a response. 'If it's not Sara, you better hope you get lost at sea. I hope she made you get down on your knees and beg after the way you treated her.'_

 _It was not exactly the response I was looking for or expecting. But my mother had a strange sense of humor. So, I cautiously replied. 'Only ever Sara. I'm working on it.'_

 _'_ _Good boy. The ring is in my bag. I'll be there in time for dinner. Make enough for 4.' I expected her to mail the ring, not be a courier. As unexpected as it was, it would have to do. Now I just had to prepare Sara for our visitor. Then it dawned on me that she said 4. I racked my brain trying to figure out who she could possibly be bringing with her. But I had no clue._

 _To my surprise, Sara was thrilled that my mother was visiting. I knew they had buried the hatchet and had become friendly. But I had no idea that they had become friends that had weekly lunches and dinners. In my absence, Sara had been taking care of my mother, and my mother had been taking care of her._

 _Sara didn't seem as shocked as I was, when we opened the door to find Jim Brass standing beside my mother. I had always known that Jim had a soft spot for Sara. But this was yet another change in dynamic that I was unaware of. I watched as the two hugged each other. I didn't realize that I was frowning until my mother smacked my arm._

 _She pulled me aside and started signing about jealous idiots and getting a clue. After her rant, she explained how Jim had struggled until Sara had stepped in. Sara needed a father, and after everything with Ellie, he deserved a daughter who loved him. So, with Betty's help, they had banded together to pull him out of his depression and unofficially adopted him. It made me think about something Catherine had once said about a family forming around me. I think she had it partially wrong. We had formed a family, but Sara was the one at the center._

 _My mother slipped me the ring before we went to join Sara and Jim in the kitchen. The women shooed us away, so they could put the finishing touches on dinner. While the women were busy, I took the opportunity to fill my old friend in on my plan._

 _Dinner turned out to be a joyous experience filled with delicious food and light-hearted laughter. Before heading to their hotel for the night, Betty and Jim both made excuses for not getting together the next day. Jim had made plans with Nick, and Betty was visiting an old friend. We all made plans to meet up for lunch the day after._

 _I was up early the next morning. Finalizing my plans for the day and making breakfast. We had breakfast in bed while we work the days crossword puzzle. We took our time getting ready for the day and headed for the open-air market by early afternoon. I suggested buying things for an evening picnic aboard the Ishmael, voicing my desire to spend the evening cruising the bay._

 _Shortly before sunset I found a perfect viewing spot and dropped anchor. As we ate, I began telling stories about my father. I talked about his love of plants and his desire to share that love with me. I talked about his equally proud and appalled reaction when he realized that my interest was not in his plants, but rather with the bugs that were eating his precious plants. I talked about how his death changed me. Just as the sun began to set I told her about the ring and the promise I made to my father. The multifaceted promise that I failed to keep._

 _I wasted nearly a decade of time that we could have had together. I didn't even have a ring when I proposed. Then with very little thought, I went out and bought one last minute. For most of my life I let fear control me. And in the end, I threw everything away. I failed at everything I promised that day. But that wasn't the worst of it. Worse than failing my father, I failed the love of my life over and over and over again._

 _Miraculously, I was given another chance. I was done with the fear. I was done with holding back. I was determined that this time, I would do things right. I would be everything that Sara needed me to be._

 _As the last rays of the sun bounced off the water, I got down on one knee. 'This ring was yours the minute that we met. As much as I would like to correct my past mistakes, we can't go back. We can only go forward. I love you Sara, I have always loved you. Will you go forward and build a future with me?'_

 _With tears streaming down her face she said yes. As I slipped my grandmother's ring on Sara's finger, I couldn't help but think that it may have taken nearly 15 years longer than it should have, but nothing had ever felt more right._

 _We started planning immediately. We were going to do things right this time. So, we decided on a small, intimate ceremony in Vegas with all our family. It took us three weeks of planning to get everything ready. We had a venue, I had a tux, your mother had a dress, and invitations were emailed. We sent out 25 invitations, each containing a plus one, and in less than 24 hours everyone had sent back their RSVP's._

 _It was just after sunset and the Moonlight Gardens at the Eclipse was lit with thousands of tiny lights that resembled fireflies. Nick and Greg had agreed to be ushers, seating our guests on either side of the isle. Nick escorted my mother last and they both took their seats. When everyone was seated, I stepped forward, to stand under the pergola with the officiant. Once we were in place the first notes of "Lucky," by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillet started to play and everyone stood._

 _Sara was my angel, and I had always known she was beautiful. But nothing prepared me for the vision in white that Jim was escorting towards me. She glowed with an ethereal beauty that transcended everyone and everything._

 _Standing together in front of our family and friends, we pledged to love honor and cherish each other for the rest of our lives. I didn't even let the priest finish before I had my wife in my arms, kissing her like there was no tomorrow._

 _This was not the end, but a new beginning._

"And you danced?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, our first dance was the ballroom dance to "Thinking Out Loud," by Ed Sheeran. Everyone was shocked that your daddy and I could dance like that," Sara said with a laugh.

"Aunt Catherine said everyone expected us to do a geek version of an uncoordinated sway. But Grandma set her straight. I was only three when she started teaching me to dance."

"Like you and mommy are teaching me and Isaac." Gracie smiled.

"Yes sweetheart, just like that. Now, it's time for the two of you to go to sleep."

Grissom helped Sara out of her chair and moved them back to the corner. Several hugs, kisses and goodnights later, they turned out the light.

"Do you feel up to a little dancing?" Grissom asked as they made their way down stairs.

"Of course. But it might look more like that geeky sway with your son in the way."

He turned on the stereo and selected a song. When the opening cords of Jason Mraz, "I Won't Give Up" started, he pulled her to him. At 8 months pregnant, he knew she wasn't up for anything elaborate. So, they did in fact sway to the music.

They were lost in each others' eyes as the music played on, so wrapped up in each other that neither of them noticed Gracie and Isaac. The twins sat quietly on the stairs, smiling at their parents. Both of them marveling at the love that shined like a living breathing thing between the two adults. It was a love that encompassed everything they came into contact with. A love shared not just with each other, but their children as well.

The Grissom family was blessed with love, laughter, happiness, and dancing. Lots and lots of dancing.


End file.
